


kiss your worries

by lovehyunjoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Harry, harry comforts him, louis worries about finals, not really tho, sweet daddy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjoon/pseuds/lovehyunjoon
Summary: Louis is sure he's failed an exam, worse a final, but Harry's there to remind him of what an intelligent boy he is. As long as he listens to daddy, of course.or a sweet daddy drabble





	kiss your worries

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Nic whose birthday passed, but who i wanted to wite for anyway. here's the sweet daddy drabble you wanted for christmas eve!
> 
> also dedicated to the blouies united gc who made me fall in love with the daddy kink. thank the universe for that enlightenment!

Louis doesn’t care about anything right now. 

 

He doesn't care that his hair is messier than usual and not in the fashionable just-woke-up style he prefers. He doesn't care that his under eyes are deeper than ever because eye cream exists and that’s fixable. And he most certainly does not care that he’s accidentally dropped some vanilla ice cream on his boyfriend’s hoodie.   

 

Actually, he does sort of care about that last one because now he has to take it off, but the laundry hamper is so far away and he’s not moving from his spot on the couch. So instead he clutches the ice cream container even closer to his chest and remorsefully shoves another spoonful in his mouth. Who needs a degree anyway?

 

He does. It’s so depressing.  

  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asks, his eyes zeroing in at the container of ice cream and startling Louis out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even heard Harry come in. Louis sniffles and it instantly catches Harry’s attention. In no time, Harry crosses the room, moves the container out of his lap, kneels down and places his hands on his cheeks. There’s no mistaking the concern written all over Harry’s face. “What’s wrong, baby?”

  
  
Louis rubs his pink nose with the sleeve of the hoodie. “I failed. I know I did.”

  
  
“Failed? Do you mean your final?” At Louis’ miserable nod, Harry lets out a sigh of relief and shakes his head. He grabs a hold of Louis’ hands and squeezes. The warmth of them sends shivers down his spine. “You didn’t fail, Lou. You’ve been studying for months now, and I’m sure all that hard work has paid off. Besides, baby, you’re brilliant. There’s no way you’d fail.”

  
  
“I blanked, Haz. I sat there, wrote my answers, and left. That’s all I remember.” Louis is fully aware he’s whining, but Harry lets him and strokes circles onto his palm with his thumb.

 

“First of all, we went over the material a million times and you had everything down, and secondly, you’ve got to believe in yourself more, love.”

 

He knows that Harry’s probably right, and the heavy feeling on his chest lightens considerably yet the uneasiness doesn't leave. Louis still pouts since he doesn’t want to acknowledge his overreaction, but Harry leans forward and kisses him. Harry grins when Louis breaks out into giggles and peppers kisses all over his face before settling on his lips. They kiss slow and soft until Louis is left breathless, body falling onto Harry’s.

 

Louis smiles into Harry’s neck when he stands and changes their position so that Louis is sitting on his lap, a hand around his waist while Harry’s other hand rests on his inner thigh.

 

“I want you to say that you believe in yourself,” Harry says as his hand begins to move lightly on his thigh.

 

It’s a pleasant touch. “Do I have to?” Louis complains, squirming a little under Harry’s caress. He spreads his legs wider, breaking out of his petulant attitude to admire the way Harry’s hand splays across his entire thigh. They have a nice size difference, he thinks. 

 

“Listen to daddy.”

 

And, oh,they haven’t done  _this_  in a while. They haven’t had time with finals week and the study sessions. It sends a shiver down his spine as he squirms in place causing Harry to tighten his grip on his waist. Louis bites his lip when he can feel Harry’s hardness against his ass.

 

Well, he mustn’t disobey daddy. He’s a good boy. The best boy, actually. 

 

Louis licks his lips, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck to Harry’s ministrations. “I believe in myself,” he says then repeats it twice to drive the point home for himself. He should be confident. He’s fucking brilliant.

 

“My lovely, intelligent baby,” Harry murmurs, breath hot against his throat. Louis can’t wait to see all the beautiful marks Harry’s left on him once they’re done.

 

“Have I been good, daddy?” he asks softly, and it must do something to Harry because he shifts and scoops him right up—reminiscent of a groom carrying his bride over a threshold—and heads straight to the bedroom.

 

“You’ve been so good, love, so good. You're the best boy daddy could ever want.”

 

“Eager much?” Louis teases as Harry places him on the bed in a gentle manner, his head falling on the pillow. It would seem odd since they’re both so desperate, but Harry’s always so gentle with him.

 

“Like you aren’t,” Harry tells him, a hand running down the front of Louis’ joggers where he’s so obviously hard. Louis gasps, hips moving forward to meet Harry’s hand, aching for more. “But I’m going to take such good care of you, baby,” Harry slips his hand inside Louis’ joggers and wraps his hand around him, rolling his wrist in languid strokes, spreading his pre-come all around, “Gonna make sure my boy’s satisfied.”

 

Louis nods, unable to do say anything else but moan when Harry’s pace quickens and his other hand travels over pert nipples, circling around the pink buds, flicking and rubbing. The drag of his hand is sort of dry with just his pre-come as a base, but Louis likes how rough Harry’s hand feels around him. “Please, daddy,” Louis cries out when Harry slows down.

 

“It’s okay, love, it’s okay,” Harry gives him a quick kiss before sliding off and returning with lube. Louis makes use of the time by taking off the hoodie and sliding his joggers off. Harry wastes no time in doing the same, uncapping the bottle. “Are you ready, baby?”

 

“I’m ready, daddy, need you in me.” He feels the press of cool fingers against his rim, one finger slowly pumping in and out quickly joined by another. “Daddy, I’m ready, can take your cock now,” Louis moans as Harry crooks his fingers just right.

 

“God, I love you so much,” Harry grunts, pulling his fingers out and coating his dick with a sufficient amount of lube. He brings Louis’ legs up until his ankles rest against Harry’s shoulders. They’ve learned over the many times that this was the preferred position when he’s on his back. Harry aligns himself, the tip of his head stretching his hole already. Yet he still feels empty so he whines at Harry to fill him up already and stop being a tease. He loves daddy filling him up more than anything, and he needs it now. Louis rolls his ankles Harry kisses Louis and presses himself at the same time; he kisses swallow up Louis’ moans.

 

“I love you too,” Louis pants, getting accustomed to Harry’s length. Louis giggles at how hard Harry seems to be concentrating on staying still, waiting for Louis’ signal. “Move, daddy, make me come.”

 

Harry nods, gripping Louis’ hips and starts moving slow and precise until he’s pushing in and out at such a speed that Louis’ hands clutching the sheets in his fists.

 

“Daddy, oh, daddy,” Louis chants, “harder, please!”

 

“So fucking pretty like this, full of my cock, aren’t you baby?” Harry says, voice low and rough, one of his hand’s running over Louis’ tummy, appreciating the small bulge this position gave Louis. He knows that’s why Harry loves this position so much because it makes him look so tiny and full. “You’re so tight, and it’s all for me. Such a good boy. Only I get to see you like this.”

 

“Only you, only daddy,” Louis whimpers, arching his back after Harry’s cock hits his prostate over and over again. Tears spring to his eyes and he lets them fall, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. It’s been so long since he’s had Harry so deep inside him.

 

“Goddamn right, only me,” Harry all but growls, pulling back all the way till the tip and slamming his hips again.

 

He’s close, so close, and the force takes his breath away. Louis’ hole swallows Harry so easily like it was made for him. “Fuck, daddy, right there, so close!”

 

“Yeah, baby, gonna come on just my dick?”  

 

Oh, yes, he wants to be a good boy. He nods and meets Harry’s lips halfway. It’s a bit of strain on his neck, but he’s too far gone to care. He feels his stomach muscles tightening, a burning tight coil in his belly. Judging by Harry’s grunts and the sloppiness of his thrusts, he’s not that far off either.

 

“So tight, shit, baby,” Harry makes sure his next thrusts hit exactly on Louis’ prostate because Louis’ moans don’t stop—a constant stream of  _daddy_ in between kisses _—_ until his eyes roll back with pleasure, his legs falling to Harry’s forearms, body shaking with each thrust.

 

Harry slows, his mouth attached to Louis’ neck and it takes a few more thrusts before his own orgasm hits him. Louis loves the weight of Harry on top him. He sighs, pleased, until Harry pulls out, careful with his sensitivity, and lays next to him. Louis laughs when Harry lays his head on his chest, arms holding his middle. He watches Harry adoringly and runs his fingers through Harry’s unruly hair.  

 

“I love you, Harry,” Louis sighs.

 

All his uneasiness is gone, replaced with nothing but love and warmth.  

 

“I love you more,” Harry chirps back, nuzzling into his chest.

 

They stay like that for a moment until Louis decides he’s laid in their filth long enough. Hm, maybe he could persuade Harry to clean him? He’s about to smother Harry, but he doesn’t need to since Harry gets up all on his own.

 

Louis makes grabby hands and Harry smiles, leaning over to press a chaste kiss. “Are you going to clean me then?”

 

Harry frowns, glancing at the drying come on Louis’ stomach. “‘Course I’ll clean you, Lou. I love taking care of you, you know that, love.”

 

Louis gives Harry a wide smile and closes his eyes. It’s nice feeling loved.  

 

However, he feels a hint of a finger pushing against his rim. Louis opens his eyes and looks down to see Harry marvel at how his come slowly trickles out. “What are you doing?” Louis asks, pushing himself up to his elbows and raising his eyebrows as Harry pushes his finger inside again.

 

“I hate to see it come out,” Harry whines, giving him the biggest puppy eyes.

 

“Of course you would,” Louis huffs, the intrusion not completely unwelcomed. “You always want to see me full, don’t you?”

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, but the smile on his face says otherwise. “Don’t tease me, Louis. Should plug you up for your cheekiness,” Harry says, pulling his fingers away. Well, he’s not going to say that doesn’t sound unappealing, all plugged up for Harry. “But you’ve had a tough day, baby,” Harry declares with a nod. “Another day.”

 

Louis demands another kiss which turns into a lazy kissing session before Louis really starts to get uncomfortable. With one last kiss, Harry goes to the bathroom and comes back with towels and wipes them both up.

 

It’s still the afternoon which is far too early to sleep, but, Louis thinks, as he snuggles with Harry, a quick nap never hurt anyone.

 

Besides, he can repay his sweet daddy with a riding later if he’s well rested.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kiss your worries, more like fuck 'em. oh well. 
> 
> if you've enjoyed it, please kudos/comment! it means a lot, and if you could reblog [this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/181394623092/kiss-your-worries-relationship-harrylouis-word), that'd be swell :)


End file.
